1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to chainguards for use on bicycles and bicycle frames on which the chainguards are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is appreciated that chainguards are utilized to enclose chains in bicycles in order to prevent foreign material from contacting the chains as well as avoid the rider's trouser legs from being entangled or dirtied by the chains. Generally, these chainguards are attached at a front end thereof to a crank axle of the bicycle and at a rear end thereof to a bracket mounted to a rear stay in a frame of the bicycle. However, a disadvantage of such a structure is that these chainguards tend to have an adverse effect on flowing of the rider's pedaling action. Another disadvantage is that the procedure to install the chainguards on the bicycles is complicated.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.